The Selection One-Shots
by jstachew
Summary: These are just a bunch of miscellaneous one-shots of non-existent scenes in the books! These are all based around real scenes from the trilogy, but I might change the point of view or some lines and stuff. I hope you enjoy! -J
1. America Gets Shot

_**Okay so this first one-shot here is the non-**_**_existent scene from Maxon's point of view after America has been shot. Enjoy!_**

I walked out of the hospital wing leaving my dear America in the hands of Anne. I shut the door behind me and sat down with my back to it. The guards stood watch a little over 10 feet away from me. I shut my eyes and listened to some mumbling from behind the closed door. No more than seconds later did I hear a muffled scream. One of the guards in front of me flinched and looked deeply in pain.

More and more barely audible screams and yelps sounded out after that along with faint sound of sobbing. I swallowed hardly and leaned against the door for support. I thought to myself how could I have been stupid enough to let her come? What if something worse had happened? I couldn't imagine anything worse than hearing her cries and pleads for help.

After a good 30 minutes of listening to the screams, they slowly subsided. My shoulders relaxed a little and I let out a long breath, thankful the worst of it was done. All I really wanted was to help, in any way, hold her hand, kiss her cheek, shoulder to cry on. Anything. Around 15 minutes after that, Anne quietly opened the door and motioned us inside. We walked in to see Marlee's back, shielding us from America. She turned her head around and moved back, letting go of her hand. America was laying there asleep, finally looking somewhat peaceful, but still with streaks of tears still spilling down her cheeks, replacing the dried ones. Her arm looked much better than before but was a red and irritated. I sat where Marlee sat and took her uninjured arm's hand into both of mine.

"I did the best I could but she will be in a lot of pain for the next week or so. I gave her some strong medication that will keep her asleep for a long while. But when those wear off, I will give her some non-drowsy pain killers." Anne notified as I lay my forehead on her hands. I sat up nodded and one of the guards suggested, "We should probably get her to her room."

I cleared my throat a little and said, "Yes that would be best." We both started walking towards her and as we saw each other do so, I said, "I will take her up, all of you can go get some rest, Anne, you too." They all bowed or curtsied and left without question. The one guard hesitated before leaving but turned around and headed off.

I picked America up gently but she still whimpered as I lifted her easily into my arms. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Your eyes look like chocolate." She responded barely lifting her head from my shoulder. She immediately relaxed again and I chuckled. She asked something about water and I promised her lots of it and carried her up the staircase to her room. She fell asleep again in my arms to the rhythm of my foot steps and I could feel the warm and steady breaths on my chest.

Once I reached her room, the same guard stood watch as the one from the hospital wing. "Please, go rest. I will watch her for the night." I promised him. He genuinely looked worried and replied, "Who will watch you, Your Majesty?" I weakly smiled and nodded my head to the staircase. He bowed and walked away to where his headquarters would be.

I opened the door and tried to set her on her bed as smoothly as possible but it was inevitable to hear the slight moan of her arm against the fabric of the bedding. I took off her shoes and socks, leaving her to sleep in a baggy t-shirt and jeans. I pulled the covers over her and laid down next to her on top of the blanket. I simply looked at her and admired the woman I had fell in love with.

I brushed a piece of her auburn hair off her cheek, it was soft to touch and it looked radiant, even after a serious injury and operation. Her lashes branched out long and dark onto her pale skin. And even though I couldn't see her eyes, I could imagine them glowing with their familiar shine. I sat with her while she slept, not even blinking, I didn't want to miss a single second with my beautiful America.

I loved her, and it felt crazy to think we both have said it though we haven't. But until tonight I hadn't truly felt what it was like to feel when I thought I had lost her. That it may have been my fault she died. "...Max...Maxon...help me..." she moaned in her sleep. She tossed and turned a little in the bed and started whimpering, "... it hurts... it hurts so bad...help me..." I covered my mouth with my hand, her eyes squinted together and she pursed her lips. I put my other arm around her shoulder, careful of where it was resting. She seemed to sense my presence quickly and stopped sleep talking.

"America, if only you knew how much I loved you. How much I hate seeing you in pain. I wish you were all mine, mine to have and to love. The other day I was thinking back to the day we met, the very first time. It was right then and there that I fell in love with you. I didn't even have to know you, but I was in love with you. The way your hair fell behind your back, the way your skin glowed in the moonlight. Especially the way your eyes gleamed. That was the real hooker, I was immediately in your trance, under your spell you could say." I said to her. Even if she couldn't hear me I needed to tell her. I kissed her hair and slipped out of her bed. "Good night my dear." I turned off the light and shut the door behind me.

I walked away from her room and went to my own. I shut my door and looked at the collection of photos. America appeared in most of them, her smile shining at me. I put my hand on the photo of us picking out sketches. I was looking at her in the photo and now it looked obvious that I was in love with her. I changed out of my over sized clothes and crawled into my own bed. I looked at the ceiling and felt it again, the ache. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, trying not to notice the ache of her not being with me. The ache of her in pain. The ache that made me feel completely lost without her.


	2. If he had me, he wouldn't have you

_**This particular one-shot is again in Maxon's point of view, it is the scene of and after Maxon was punished by his father. I know it's a little sad and I had a tough time writing it, but I do hope you enjoy it! Please don't get mad if I get some of the quotes wrong or leave out a few bits or mix up the scene a little, this is a weird fanfic to write without the book on hand, thanks.**_

I nodded my head towards my father and he grinned maniacally. America looked at me with pleading eyes of apologies but I knew what was about to happen. I had intended for this very moment not to happen, ever again. "I followed after my father's footsteps to his study. There it was quiet, tucked away in the castle so no one could hear what was about to happen.

I removed my coat and top shirt and bent over the small chair. I could practically hear my father grimace as he said, "You should of let me have her." Seconds after he said that I felt the burning pain of the whip. It lashed out on my skin and I grunted a little, but managed to stay as quiet as possible. Six slashes later my father dropped the whip on the ground and ordered in his head guard.

This guard has known about my lashings for years, he picked up the whip and left to go clean it, ridding it from my blood and flesh. "You are a fool, Maxon." My father spat. "Get up." He handed me a small silver box and said deliver this to the conference room, keep it safe. "And don't dawdle." He added as he left the room. I bowed my head and gritted my teeth, though it was no way to end the pain. I stiffly stood up and put on my shirt. I could feel the blood and skin stick to the fabric and immediately howled in pain. Taking the box into my hands I left the room. Soon a maid would be in to clean the blood stain off the carpet and the whip would be placed back on my father's shelf, waiting to be used again. I slowly walked out of the room and turned a corner. America bumped into me and the box fell to the floor. I twisted my face to hold in the pain and she looked at me a little funny before apologizing.

I simply nodded my head and told her to just get back to her room quickly. She picked up the box and handed to me, just by looking in her eyes I could hear her apology, I could see her face crumple into tears, genuinely sorry. But she only sniffed and turned away. As she did so an alarm went off. A guard bounded around the corner an slammed into my back. I yelped a little in pain but grabbed America's arm and led her to the nearest safe room. My grip, very weak held on to her and I tried to run as fast as I could. Once we got in the safe room we were left alone.

She stood awkwardly in the corner for a minute before she broke the silence. "I am really sorry." I shifted and grimaced. She seemed to notice right away, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." I responded. "It's all right." She looked at her shoes and a small tear slipped out, she looked back at me gave me an odd look, not sorrow, not even mad anymore, she was distressed. I sat back a little and said, "That's it I can't take it anymore, America please help me with my jacket." She quickly walked over to me, her heels clicking on the tile. She helped to shrug off the blazer and she set it on the bed. When she turned around I grabbed her wrists. "What you are about to see stays between us. You can not tell anyone. Ever, no matter what the circumstances are." She nodded solemnly and began to unbutton my shirt with me. I looked at her as she helped and I could see fear in her eyes. As I tried to slip off the shirt, it stuck to my back and I had her finally go to my back. I heard a gasp of horror and then felt the shirt being detached from my back. I tensed up, trying to ease the pain, unsuccessfully might I add.

"Who did this to you?" she asked. I told her my father and she didn't respond. She pulled out the bench and had me sit down on it. "Where is the first aid kit?" She asked. I pointed to a shelf and she made her way there and back. She took out the little towelette and got it warm with water. Just before it hit my skin she warned, "This is going to sting a little bit." I nodded and prepared myself.

When the towel hit my skin I winced. She paused and then went back. I managed to get through about a couple minutes and said, "Damn that stings." She eased up and waited. I nodded my head again and she went back to work. Her hand was so gentle and soothing, even if it stung it felt comforting to have her take care of me. She stopped what she was doing and opened the medical kit. "This might sting as well," she prepared me. As she spread the gel over my back it instantly stung, but then soothed the pain, making my back feel a little numb. My back relaxed as she covered it with bandages silently. The whole time I was thinking about her, was she disgusted at this? Did she see my other numerous scars? Will she ever look at me the same again?

I heard a noise of the kit closing and she set it on the table. "You're all done." She notified, with a voice that quavered. i responded to her lightly, hoping to lift the mood a little, "Thank you, you did much better than I ever did on my own."

Horrified she said, "Didn't anyone ever know? Your mom?" "No, well I'm sure the doctor suspected but he kept quiet and I would never give mother any idea. She knows father is harsh on me but I would never tell her."

Her face crumpled a little but she restrained herself. She stood looking at the ground again but I just kept staring at her. When she looked up at me she walked over, I had hoped she would sit down and just talked to me. I was so scared she would find me repulsive for this. But she grabbed my shirt and said, "I'm going to wash this." She carried it to the sink and began rinsing out the now red shirt. I began to set up a little bed for us if the raid lasted long enough and she was soon finished. When she did she sank down the wall and sat on the floor, her face buried in her hands. "Why Maxon, why? Why did he do this to you?" She sobbed.

I waited for her to calm down a little and sat down next to her. I put my uninjured arm around her and held her close, "I was afraid if he didn't have me, he would want you."

That only resulted in more tears. "Thank you. I am so sorry Maxon, if I had known, but I didn't. I was so mad. I was so, so mad. And now I lost you. I'm so stupid. I'm going home aren't I." She confessed.

"I am afraid so, it is out of my hands now. But I am so glad, that these are on my back, and not yours. And yes you are stupid." I said with a hint of a joke. That made her smile a little but she became somber soon again. "What are the others from? Sorry, that's rude to ask." she mumbled.

"Things I said, things I knew." I told her in a whisper. She shook her head and responded, " You mean things I knew. I was so mad at you and now I am just going home and I will never see you again. I threw it all away. Maxon what will I do with out you?"

"I will write you." But she put that idea down. "If you do you have to tell Kriss."

I agreed and then we talked on and on about me and Celeste, me and Kriss, and then her. Trying to explain everything so when we parted it would be a little easier. But truth be told, it would never be easy to say goodbye. By now we had talked ourselves sleepy and she headed to the make-shift mattress. As she laid down, I put on my dried shirt and she cuddled up to my arms. She confessed she should have let me propose to her, she should have allowed me to love her. I brushed her hair with my fingers and she closed her eyes. As she fell asleep I kept stroking her locks of fiery red hair. As her breathing pattern was steady, she seemed a little more at peace. I know it sounds kind of crazy but I loved watching her sleep. I felt like this was the only time she let down every wall. As I put a protective arm, covering her waist, around her, she snuggled in a little closer to my chest. I gladly let her in and she sighed a little breath of relief.

I didn't want to see her suffer anymore being here anymore. I knew something or someone here bothered her but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was me maybe it was the idea of being a princess. But I couldn't stand the idea of seeing her leave more than any of that.


	3. The First Kiss

**_Piper is Boss- Thank you so much for your review, and yes it was quite emotional, this one shot is for you, Maxon's point of view again because why not... This is the scene of Maxon and America's first kiss and the scene that doesn't exist after that! please enjoy! -J_**

As I was walking, I glanced at my watch and squinted my eyes, was it really almost ten? Once I reached America's door, I gave it a small knock. Only seconds later the door flung open and America was standing there, looking a little flabbergasted. "You really ought to have a maid in here at night." I said while glancing around at the empty suite.

"Maxon! Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you that in front of everyone. I was so stupid." The words rolled out of her mouth a little faster than I could comprehend them. She lifted a hand to her forehead and I responded, "Do you think I'm mad at you?" I shut the door behind me and walked with her to the balcony. She seemed more calm there so I always tended to talk to her there, were her nerves were low. "America, you call me by my name so often, it was bound to slip out. I wish it had been in a slightly more private setting, but I don't hold that against you at all."

She released her hand from her forehead and a wave of relief over took her beautiful face, "Really?"

"Of course, really." I said with a little laugh. She then looked at me with a playful annoyance and slapped my arm gently, "Ugh! I felt like such an idiot tonight. I can't believe you made me tell that story!"

"That was the best part of the whole night! Mom was really amused. In her day the girls were more reserved than even Tiny, and here you are calling me shallow... she couldn't get over it." I shook my own head in amusement, Mom was giggling through out the whole story and even Father seemed slightly happy.

"Well, I'm glad you're so amused," she responded. Her fingers trailed on the railing as she looked up at the glowing full moon. The moon shone on her hair and gave it an iridescent glow, like a neon fire. I lifted myself on to the railing and faced her, "You're always amusing. Get used to it." I smiled to ease the tension a little before I said, "So...about what you said..."

"Which part? The part about me calling you names or fighting with my mom or saying food was my motivation?" She said while rolling her eyes. Then she looked me in my eyes. "The part about me being good..." I responded nervously. "Oh." She seemed a little dumbstruck, "What about it?" She then looked very embarrassed, and looked at her dress, fiddling with the a loose thread.

"I appreciate you making things look authentic, but you didn't need to go that far." I said, with a small lump in my throat. She looked up and dropped the thread. I looked into her crystal blue eyes and she looked into my chocolate ones. "Maxon, that wasn't for the sake of the show. If you had asked me a month ago what my honest opinion of you was, it would have been very different. But now I know you, and I know the truth, and you are everything I said you here. And more." She said powerfully, with full sincerity. I stood quietly, unable to speak. A smile came out of the corner of my mouth and I finally replied a "Thank you."

"Anytime."

I cleared my throat, plopped off of the railing and told her "He'll be lucky too." I hated myself a little for what happened to her, even though there was never anything I could of done about it, I wished I could have helped her more. "Huh?" she squeaked.

"Your boyfriend. When he comes to his senses and begs you to take him back," I stated. She laughed in disbelief, "He's not my boyfriend anymore. And he made it pretty clear he was done with me." A small shadow of hope was hidden in her voice.

"Not possible. He'll have seen you on TV by now and fallen for you all over again. Though, in my opinion, you're still much to good for the dog." I knew I was falling in love with her. Who ever he was, he was so stupid for letting her go. "Speaking of which!" I shouted a little to loud, "If you don't want me to be in love you, you're going to have to stop looking so lovely." I said looking at her dress. "First thing tomorrow I'm having your maids sew some potato sacks together for you." She laughed, which eased the awkwardness and punched my arm. "Shut up, Maxon."

"I'm not kidding. You're too beautiful for your own good. Once you leave, we'll have to send some of the guards with you. You'll never survive on your own, poor thing." I said pitifully. She sighed and looked at the stars, fanning herself and then putting a dramatic arm across her face. She broke away laughing and said, "I can't help it. One can never help being born into perfection. I said, "No, I don't suppose you can help it." She laughed again, not realizing my seriousness. She looked out into the garden and I kept staring at her. She turned her head and looked at me, our noses nearly brushed against each other.

I leaned in quickly and kissed her on the lips. We both took steps away from each other, the look on her face was indescribable and I immediately started blushing, "Sorry."

Whispering, she said, "What are you doing?"

I turned around a little, trying, but unsuccessfully, to make my cheeks less red. "Sorry." She put a hand on her mouth and said, "Why did you do that?" I turned back around and looked at the ground, leaning against the rail, wow, I wished I could have seen how awkward this was.

"It's just... with what you said earlier, and then seeking me out yesterday...just the way you acted... I thought maybe your feelings had changed. And I like you, I thought you could tell. And... Oh, was it terrible? You don't look happy at all." I staggered. Her face turned whiter, and all trace of emotions had evaporated. I felt slightly mortified, and it must of shown when I said, "I'm so sorry. I've never kissed anyone before. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just.. I'm sorry, America." I let out a heavy breath and took my hand through my hair, trying to distract from my face. I saw from the corner of my eye a little smile from her as she looked at her nails. She took a minute but slowly made her way over to me, and covered hey eyes with both hands. I couldn't help but laugh a little and ask, "What are you doing?"

"I'm erasing that memory. I think we can do better." She dropped her hands and I smiled, she seemed to always know what to say to me in moments as awkward as this. Well, no moment had been this awkward but... "America I don't think you can change history."

"Sure we can. Besides, who'd ever know about it but you and me?" she whispered, getting even closer to me. We looked at each other for moment before I wrapped my arm around her waist, she was so small her whole waist seemed to fit into one of my arms. "One can never help being born into perfection." She whispered. I took my fingers and oh so delicately ran them across her cheek, afraid I could possibly break her small, fragile body against mine. "No, I don't suppose you can," I breathed out. I held her face closer to mine and left a kiss so small and light, lighter than a whisper, I only hoped she could feel a fraction of the adoration and love I had for her. "Was that better?" I asked. Still in my arms, she seemed like she depended on those to stand up, she nodded and looked up at me with slight confusion in her eyes.

"May I say something?" I asked, trying not to intrude her deep thought too much. She nodded again and I said. "I'm not so stupid as to believe that you've completely forgotten about your former boyfriend. I know what you've gone through and that you're not exactly here under the normal circumstances. I know you think there are others here more suited for me and this life, and I wouldn't want you to rush into trying to be happy with any of this. I just... I just want to know if it's possible..." She leaned her head onto my shoulder and rested her hand on my chest. "Yes, Maxon. It's possible." I breathed out sighs of relief and just held her in my arms. I kissed the top of her hair gently and she wrapped her hands around my waist. I felt a little wet spot on my jacket. I looked at her to see her eyes closed, but little tears spilling out on to my coat. She pulled back from me and laughed. I took her hand and she led me to her room and grabbed a shawl, "Can we go outside?" she asked quietly. I nodded with a grin on my face, glad to see the night wasn't suddenly over, how awful would it have been to have kissed her than she kicks me out so she can sleep.

By now the hour was still close to 10 but it was getting pretty late. We walked outside and strolled the gardens silently. But this silence wasn't weird, it was a good silence. One that let me put my arm around her waist and her arm around mine without tension. She stopped in her tracks and led me to our bench. The one I had been scolded at. She laughed softly, remembering the same thing as I did. We sat down and she said, "Maxon, for a while now I have been...how do I put this...confused. I guess."

"About what."

"Everything." She said brushing out the non existent wrinkle in her gown. "My feelings about being here, my old boyfriend, you. I have been pushing aside so many different feelings for you it's unbelievable." She bit her lip a little and looked up at me. "I thought that every time I felt that I could possibly be a part of your future, I pushed it away, thinking we could only be friends. I was wrong," She said this and looked into my eyes deeper than I ever thought possible, she penetrated my soul, looking deeper into me with every blink.

"I have never been happier to see you wrong, my dear." I laughed, knowing what was about to happen.

"DON'T YOU DARE MAXON SCHREAVE!" She shrieked a little, and tried to break out of my arms. "Don't ruin it all with that, because... because..." she got lost in her words as she tried to pull away from embrace, but not hard enough to actually escape. She ended up just laughing and playfully poking me to urge me to release her. I didn't though, I just held her then picked her up off her feet and carried her out of the gardens. She put an arm around my neck to hold herself up and told me, "You know that you frustrate me. Right?" she said. I shook my head and looked at her, she fell back a bit in my arms and draped an arm over her eyes while kicking a leg up. "Help, oh help, I am being kidnapped. Help me. OH MY!" she said playfully. She took the hand off of her eyes and held it to her chest, laughing. I laughed too until my stomach started to hurt, she laughed along with me throwing her head back.

Her laughter subsided and she froze, "Maxon, set me down, NOW." I didn't hesitate and let her feet hit the ground. She wandered back to the bench without me and started crying. I ran after her, "America, dear, what's wrong?" She turned around and tears leaked out like little rivers down her cheeks. "My necklace, it's gone." In deed, the little silver songbird was no where to be found. I nodded and we both searched high and low, for where it could have been. We must have searched for 20 minutes straight, but it was no where to be found. "America, you need rest. I will send out someone to find it when it is light outside. You can't even see anything." I told her. She nodded and held out her arms like a little baby, I smiled and gladly scooped her up into my arms. She sniffed a little was silent the whole way back to her room. When I set her down she said, "Thank you, for an amazing night, I couldn't have asked for anything different. Well," she fixed, "maybe not loosing my necklace. I would take that back but that's it." She weakly smiled and I kissed her forehead, "Me too, sleep well, we will find it tomorrow." She turned around and put her shawl on a hook. As she turned to close the door a little flash of light beamed. "AMERICA!" I said a little too loud.

She raised her eyebrows and said, "What." I walked in to the room and looked at the back of the shawl. The songbird hung, caught on the shawl. I unhooked it and put in her hands, closing her fingers around it. She looked up at me, smiled and gave me a little peck on the lips. She stepped back and blushed, "Good night."


	4. Just Some friendly supervision

_**Okay so thank you so much for your support Piper is Boss! It means a lot to me! I got the time to read your story, and had time to fall in love with it, please update quicker girl, you are KILLING ME. MORE. PLEASE. Actually in all fairness, your story inspired this one. A lot. So this one is for you, (Again?) Anyway this new one-shot is Amberly's point of view. Though I love having it in Maxon's point of view because man oh man I love it, I am super pumped about this. (Squeals in excitement, in my room, alone in the middle of the night. I am so sad)**_

_**By the way let's take a moment to consider that Queen Amberly and King Clarkson could possibly be the same people as the king and queen from tangled. Let's face it, it's a perfect match. (By looks I mean) I don't know, maybe its me. And let's realize that the song America, by Imagine Dragons seems a little perfect for this story. And that if you look up Maxon Schreave on google images, he is super hot. Like, me and my friend cried. Look him up. I dare you. He is Australian. And hot. He was the young Jay Gatsby. Enough said. Like wut. Anyway, this fan fiction is a very non-existent scene. Let's just say I love Maxerica with a burning passion. GO GET MARRIED, NOW. So America, go make up your freaking mind and love Maxon. Rant finished, enjoy! **_

I walked into the library, hoping for some peace and quiet. I had started reading a new novel and I was dying to read more. As I approached my favorite place to read, I heard a little squeal and my son's laugh. I peeked around the corner of a shelf of books to see Maxon and America laying down together. She was reading her book, her whole body enveloped in his arms. He kept brushing her arms while she pretended to be reading. He would give her a kiss on the shoulder or on the neck and she would lightly smack him with the book or her hand. But when he started tickling behind her neck she balled up and dropped the book. She tucked herself in a little ball, shrieking in delight. "Stop it! Maxon, stop!" She said. He kept tickling her sides and neck and she would cringe a little more into his arms every time. He stood up with her in his arms and spun her around in a circle. They both laughed and when he slowed down he sat her down on the couch.

I remembered when Clarkson and I were in love like this, careless, but meaningful. As I stood watching I saw how much my son loved her. The way he looked at her, and the way she looked at him. They then just laid there, in a big heap of legs and arms, entwined with each other. Maxon leaned in and kissed her lightly. When they pulled back they kept their noses touching, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. I sighed and walked away quietly, not wishing to disturb their day.

_**Later that day**_

As I sat in the Women's Room alone, a guard knocked and asked through the door, "Your Majesty, Prince Maxon wishes to visit you." I responded with grace, "Let him enter." Faster than possible, the door was open and he strolled in, love struck, and sat down in front of me.

"Mom, I want to marry her." I folded the corner of my page and shut my book. "America that is. I love her so much. I want to go pick out a ring for her and I feel it would only be right if you helped." I smiled and set my book down. "Of course, sweetheart. I was hoping this was your choice." We stood up and left the room together. I didn't bother asking if Clarkson knew, I just got into the car and headed out with my son. Once we arrived, Maxon asked me, "What exactly is a good idea for an wedding ring?" I shook my head in laughter and said, "Come with me."

We walked to the clerk and I asked, "Can I see that one, right there." I pointed to a little gold ring in the show case. It had little vines and a large crystal in the middle. "This is gorgeous, she would love it." Maxon nodded and smiled. "Perfect, I just have a single touch I want to make to it." He said to the clerk, "Could you please insert a green and purple stone instead of this crystal. Thank you."

I looked at him a little funny and he reassured me, "These are our birthstones. I think it's special, unique, just to us."

A tear slipped out of the corner of my eye and I was speechless. Since when had my boy become such a romantic. I gave him a hug and the jeweler came out 25 minutes later with the finished ring. It was perfect.

When we got back to the palace, Maxon stored the ring underneath his pillow, then immediately went out to seek America, to spend the rest of the day with. I didn't want to follow them and be creepy, I just wanted to see my boy, in love. I loved him dearly and it filled me with a great pleasure to know he was in love too. He sought out America and then led her to the movie theater. While there, they put on a horror film, why this genre I didn't know. Maxon made some popcorn and the two laughed as he tried to measure out the oil and kernels. America ended up doing it in the end. And while she did so he watched her with such loving eyes. Once they had made their yummy treat, they sat down in the front of our mini theater. Keeping my distance, I sat far back, so they wouldn't see me. Maxon turned around and looked me in the eyes, not the least bit shocked I was here. He smiled and looked happy I was there.

He turned back to America and as the lights went out and the film started, America rested her head on his shoulder and curled up against his side. He draped an arm around her and held her close, leaning his head on hers. Every time a scare came out on the screen, she would turn her face into his chest and hide. He would then kiss her hair and waited until it was over then had her look back up again.

They probably chose this for an excuse to cuddle again. Watching them didn't seem weird, it felt like I was a chaperon, almost. When it ended I crept out and looked behind me. She was asleep and he picked her up and walked over to me, "A little parental supervision I'm hoping?" He said.

A small laugh crept out of me and I responded, "Of course." We walked silently and he dropped America off in her room. He then escorted me to mine and said good night. I fell asleep that night thinking, thinking of my daughter to be.

_**YAYYYYY! This made me so happy. Like, words can not explain. I really hoped you like this and there will be more to read soon. Good night, I should be sleeping, eh, sleeping is overrated. **_


	5. I will always be here for you America

_**Hey guys, this one shot is in the point of view of Maxon. (Stop judging me I love him more than America so back off) and it is another non-existent scene. Okay this is hard to explain but its not... MY HATRED FOR ASPEN IS REAL. That's all you need to know and I sorta wished this happened in the actual book so he could be dead. Or jump off a cliff. Or die in a hole. Ect. So please join me on this magical rant in hatred of Aspen. Enjoy!**_

Thudding noises thundered in the hallway outside my bedroom. I set down my camera on the shelf and opened my door to peep my head out the window. America came running, towards the hall adjacent to my hallway. But she didn't look like she saw me, her eyes were full of fear as she sprinted, but it didn't look like she was running to something, it looked like she was running from something. She turned her head around and I started to walk towards her slowly. In the blink of an eye, a guard pinned her up against the wall, using one arm to hold her there and the other one to slap her across the face.

I started running, faster than ever, towards America. The officer didn't notice me and continued to hurt her. I was too far away to get to her in time. He pressed his mouth against hers, suffocating her. She tried to shrink back into the wall and to kick him off but he then held her by her neck to the wall. "A-Asp-Aspen!" She screamed, "Stop!" He gripped tighter and I ran as fast as I could, it seemed like I was miles away. "YOU SAID, YOU LOVED ME. WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?" He spat. Her face was going purple as I bellowed, "LET HER GO!" I gave him a punch in the eye and several guards came around the corner, to see the commotion. I looked at him and he was the guard the was always stationed outside her room. Guilt overcame me. They took the guard into their custody as I took America into my arms. She gasped and breathed for air, but was hyperventilating. Tears came down her cheeks faster than I had ever seen them. I scooped her up and ran to the hospital wing. Too many a time had I taken her there.

She gasped more and more, and then collapsed in my arms. I ran in the room and set her down. Doctors came over to her and helped out the best they could. They gave her instructions, trying to ease her breathing pattern. After just 15 minutes she was okay to go. When she got up from her cot she walked weakly over to me. The second her arms wrapped around my neck she burst into sobs. I rubbed little circles all over her back and took her to her room. I didn't press her on the situation.

"Maxon." she whispered. "You know how I told you about my boyfriend, the one from Carolina?" She bowed her head down and little cries came out of her eyes and a small whimper from her throat. "Yes." I said, but I was thinking no. It can't be. She choked up a little, and said, "That was him." She burst out into tears and clutched her heart. "He has trying, trying- trying to pursue me." She gasped. I put an arm around her and she leaned into my side for support. "He had been trying to since the day he got here. It never got that far. Sometimes I would allow him to kiss me. Because I missed him so much. And other times we just talked. It was nice to have him back, not to be my boyfriend, but just to be there for me. I missed him so much but my heart belonged to you. I told him that. He ... he wouldn't listen. That led him to what just happened. I am so sorry. I should have told you he was here, I just didn't want him to go. At first he comforted me. When I was confused and lost without my family and other friends. Then he wanted me. Every time I saw him. I saw him less frequently and the I stopped all together. The first time I just stopped this happened." She cried a little and apologized again.

"Darling, don't you dare be sorry. I understand your intentions but his, his are punishable by death." I kissed her hair and tucked her into her bed. Leaving her maids alone with her. "Sleep well, my dear." I nodded my head towards her maids and they piled around her on the bed, comforting her and she seemed to be happier there.

I walked out of the room and went to where they would keep Aspen. I was not letting him get out of here alive. I stormed to the holding room and was stopped by my father. "Maxon, son, walk with me." He said with an evil grin. "Considering the events that occurred today, I think Lady America should go home."

I stopped in my tracks and said firmly, "No. You know she is The One. I told you this."

My father stood in place and patted my back. "You know she is no longer a good image for this palace. At all. She had relations with a guard."

"A guard that was trying to pursue her against her own will. And you know that."

"Alright, but the boy, he is going to be killed." my father boomed. I shrunk back a little and said, "I agree, tomorrow." I walked back to the holding room, leaving my father silent. He grunted and turned away while I rushed, my anger boiling over like hot water on a stove. I barged into the holding room and Aspen Leger sat at the bottom of a cell. His hair was a mess as well his eyes; they were puffy and red. But not from crying.

He sneered as I walked to the lone cell and looked down at him. He stood up and banged his arms against the bars and barked, "Get me out of here." I could smell the liquor reeling off his lips as he spoke.

"How dare you. How dare you hurt America like that. You filthy pig, listen to me. NOW." He lifted his head up and stared into my eyes.

"She is mine, You Royal Ass."

"You had your chance. And you blew it. If you ever loved America the slightest bit of how I loved her, she would still be yours." I responded. He grunted and you could practically see the smoke coming out of ears with envy. "You will be executed tomorrow. Prepare yourself. Because there will be no one there to comfort you."

I left the holding cell and ran back to America. When I reached her, I told her the plan for Aspen's punishment. She only nodded and let a single tear slip out. She wiped it away and said, "I am so, so tired, of crying. I feel like it's the only thing I do anymore. Cry. I am sick of it. Tomorrow, I will not shed a singular tear for him. He can go to hell." Her face was stern and as I held her hand, she squeezed it. I squeezed back and led her to the balcony. She sat in my lap, her back against my chest and we stared at the stars.

"Will you stay with me Maxon. Just for the night. I feel better with you with me." She said.

"Of course," I responded. We sat up and we went in to the bed. She let out an exhausted sigh and fell into the crook of my arms. It was odd how it seemed our bodies fit perfectly with each other. Like two puzzle pieces meant for each other. "Maxon. I really am sorry. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I thought if you knew you would hate me."

I took her hands into mine and rubbed the calluses. "I could never hate you. Not one bit, every flaw, every fight, every hardship we have faced, we faced together. That has made us so much stronger. Remember, my dear, my heart is yours to break. Nothing could ever change that. Nothing." I kissed her palms and then wrapped protective arms around her, pulling her close to me. She willingly snuggled closer and rested her head against my chest. I kissed the crown of her head and whispered, "I am here, if you need me I am here." She sighed and whispered, "Okay."

_**The Following Morning**_

I stroked America's hair and she looked up at me with sad eyes. I nodded and she got out of the bed, getting ready. Technically, it was against the rules to sleep in the same bed with someone until you are married, but it wasn't like we were doing anything wrong. We both just really enjoyed each other's company; it gave both of us a relief.

When the maids came to the door, she told them she would ready herself that day, she needed a little alone time. They nodded, very used to this kind of behavior. America brushed out her own hair and put on only the slightest amount of makeup to highlight her crystal eyes. She was dressed in a dark purple gown. It was regal with its long sleeves that stopped a little past the elbow and it had a v shaped neckline. She wore little pearls in her ears and on her wrist. She looked simply gorgeous considering the fact that today was the day her former boyfriend was being publicly killed.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and replied, "I am actually a little relieved about today. I had been living in fear for yesterday to come. For the day he would want me." She looked at her feet and said, ready? I took her arm and escorted her to the Report stage. This is where he would be killed. My father had a man come out to behead him. It seemed a little gruesome but it was well deserved.

America took her seat among the Elite and Gavril started the show. "Yesterday, Illea, there was a great dishonor in your kingdom. One of the guards, Aspen Leger was caught, drunk, trying to pursue one of our own Elite against her will." The crowd gasped and looked around, wondering who it might have been. Gavril spoke up, "Lady America, how are you doing?" She swallowed long and hard and looked at me, fear and pain overwhelming her. I gave her an encouraging nod and she turned to Gavril. "It has been really rough. To be honest that is. It felt awful, knowing I had no power to stop him. He deserves to die."

"Do you know why he tried this on you?"

America choked up a little and responded, "We used to be dating, before the Selection. He was the one who sent me here, told me to apply. Then he broke up with me." She restrained the tears and continued, "Then he was drafted and worked at the palace. We met up and talked, it felt comforting, to have someone I knew outside of the competition, there for me. I missed him. We were close that time, but I told him my heart belonged to someone else now. He wouldn't take that for an answer. I stopped meeting up with him and then he-" She stopped short and bowed her head. Celeste shifted closer to her and put a friendly arm around her and America leaned in and cried in her shoulder.

Gavril said something else and then Aspen was led on to the stage. "MER, HELP! I DIDN'T MEAN IT, I WAS WASTED, HELP! DON'T LET THEM DO THIS TO ME!" Aspen shouted. He restrained but failed to escape. A small cry escaped America and she fled off the stage, I followed her and she shook, crying in my arms. "Do you want me to stop this?" I asked her faintly. She shook her head and walked into the arms of Kriss and Celeste. ore girls came piling n and they held her, stroking her hair and giving her comforting whispers only she could hear. Her crying eased and they all fell to the ground, a big heap of dresses and limbs. A large sharp noise sounded from the room and she knew he was gone. She wiped her tears and smiled weakly at her friends. The two held her in the middle and they all sat with small smiles of comfort on their faces. I took my camera and snapped a small photo, capturing the moment. I didn't want America to forget how much she was loved.


	6. The Love Letter

_**So here we go, another one-shot, the last one was quite intense and wow, let's move on! This particular one shot is from Maxon's point of view (YAYZ) and it is of him writing the love letters to America. This was insanely difficult to write so please, take it easy on me. ENJOY!**_

I watched America leave the palace in the small black car. She ducked her head under the hood and took off to go home to her family. I headed back inside, to go to another pointless budgeting meeting. The guard bowed his head at me when I entered and shut the door behind me. As I walked in, father placed a firm hand on my back and led me to the conference room. The whole meeting, all I could think about was America. Was she safe? Is she with her family yet? Should I write to her?

When the long meeting was over, I had lunch with my parents. Mother asked, "Maxon, darling, what's the matter, you haven't touched your food at all." I responded with something along the lines of _I'm okay _and then excused myself from lunch. I walked to my room and sat down on my bed. I called and hung up the phone about 3 times. I sprawled out on my bed, face down and felt my heart ache a little. I wasn't used to not having America around. I took a walk around the halls, to stretch my legs and found myself knocking on her door, twice. Only to remember she wasn't here.

Once I reached my room again, I sat down. I picked up pen and paper and started writing to her.

_December 25, 4:30 p.m._

_Dear America, _

Words spilled out onto the paper faster than I could write them, how much I missed her roaming the halls, humming and singing her favorite tunes. What she was probably doing right now with her family, how I felt that writing love notes to her would make me feel better. Once I finished I wrote again, later that day and then the next and the next. I was worried sick about her. In every letter I wrote to her, I told her that I wished she was back here.

I hadn't realized how awful it was to live a life without her until she was actually gone. I missed her so much and knew she should be with me. But then I realized I was being so selfish, she is exactly where she needs to be. I wrote and wrote into the late of night. And as I laid in my bed I thought about you, and your hair, how my fingers glided so easily through it. I thought about your smile and how it lit up a room. But most of all I thought about your eyes, how when they looked at me, I felt like they were the only thing pinning me to the earth. I also miss the little things. On one of my letters I wrote;

_I might as well tell you this since your maid will tell you anyway. I've been thinking of the little things you do. Sometimes you hum or sing when you walk around the palace. Sometimes when I come up to your room, I hear the melodies you've saved up in your heart spilling out the doorway. THe palace seems empty without them. I also miss your smell. I miss your perfume drifting off your hair when you turn to laugh at me or your scent radiating on your skin when we walk through the garden. It's intoxicating. So I went to your room to spray your perfume on my handkerchief, another silly trick to make me feel like you were here. And as I was leaving your room, Mary caught me. I'm not sure what she was looking after since you're not here; but she saw me, shrieked, and a guard came running in to see what was wrong. He had his staff gripped, and his eyes flashed threateningly. I was nearly attacked. All because I missed your smell._

I dropped my pen and put my head in my hands, before I wrote the last letter. I couldn't wait, until she got home.

_My Dear America, _

_I've never written a love letter, so forgive me if I fail now... The simple thing would e to say that I love you. But, in truth, it's so much more than that. I want you, America. I need you. I've held back so much from you out of fear. I'm afraid that if I show you everything at once, it will overwhelm you, and you'll run away. I'm afraid that somewhere in the back of your heart is a love for someone else that will never die. I'n afraid that I will make a mistake again, something so huge that you retreat into that silent world of yours. No scolding from a tutor, no lashing from my father, no isolation in my youth has ever hurt me so much as separating yourself from me._

As I continued the letter, I don't remember when, but along the way I had started to cry.


	7. A Day to Wear White

**_Okay everyone, this is the moment you have been waiting for! Drum roll please... THE WEDDING! YAYYYYY! So, the point of view is switching between America, Maxon, and Aspen. (Yes, I did not keep him dead {piper is boss: you're welcome}) I have been writing and editing this for a long time so please, please, please enjoy! Note: Only the King died, Amberly rocks, she lives._**

**America POV:**

A beam of light cascaded into my room. I awoke to look at Lucy pulling back my drapes. I rubbed my eyes and made sure it was Lucy, "LUCY!" I ran out of bed and embraced her in a big hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you retired!"

She laughed, joy filling her eyes, "I wanted to help you get ready." I nodded, tears filling my own eyes. She wiped them away and said, "Let's go get you beautiful. We only have a few hours."

Mary and Lucy drew my bath, painted my nails a beautiful french tip and covered my skin in vanilla oil, Maxon's favorite. Maxon. I thought about me walking down the isle in less than 4 hours, to see him waiting at the end of the isle, ready to make me his wife. I sighed about the thought to myself and then I heard giggles from behind me. I craned my neck around the bubbles to see that May, mother, and Marlee stood behind me. May laughed again and ran up to me, "I knew it, I knew you were the one before you even applied."

I smiled at her and greeted all of my friends and family. My only bridesmaid was Marlee. If Celeste had made it she would be too. I shook the thought from my head, even though I missed her terribly, I didn't want to remember that day. Not today at least. As my maids finished my nails, and washed my hair, my mom and May picked out some makeup to go with my gown. They had decided on neutral colors, wanting me to look natural, like me. I agreed and all 5 of the ladies went away, some on my hair, some on my face.

4 hours later, my hair was done up in an elegant, regal bun. A few curls were left to frame my face and my makeup was finished. I attempted to look in the mirror but every one stopped me, wanting me to change into my gown. I left the bathroom and walked out to see Queen Amberly holding my gown, in tears. She set it down on the bed and enveloped me in a hug. "You look so beautiful. I am so glad it was you." She pulled back and wiped her tears, smiling.

"Thanks, mom." I responded. She laughed and placed a hand to her heart, obviously touched. She picked up the dress and helped me into it. It fitted tight along my body until my hips, then it flowed out like waves onto the ground. The sleeves were long and completely lace, with a high collar to make me look regal. A sleeveless cape was clipped with a crystal at my neck. I looked in the mirror and both of my mothers cried, with hands on my each of my shoulders looking at me in the floor length mirror.

A small knock sounded at the door. When May opened it, Aspen was leaning on the frame, his hair tamed back and was clothed in a plain black tuxedo with a thin black tie. Lucy walked over to him and he greeted her with a little kiss and held an arm around her shoulder. Turning back to me he said, "You look amazing, Mer."

**Aspen's POV**

She bashfully looked down and adjusted the pearl earrings. She looked back up at me and I nodded. "It's time." Lucy, Amberly, Mom, May, and Marlee, and Mary all left the room to the wedding. I took America's arm now and led her to the chapel where I would be giving her away. After all the time I had loved her, and after all the hardships we faced, I knew now this was our fate. I was meant to be with Lucy, and she was meant to be with Maxon. I had never seen her so happy as she was with Maxon. As she stopped fighting for me, I stopped fighting for her and it all turned out for the best. I loved her as a friend and was honored to be giving her away. Once we reached the ready line she started trembling. I gave her some words for encouragement and as the doors opened and Marlee left behind May and her mom, she squeezed my arm.

I used my little cane to help me walk down the isle and I looked at America; her face was full of all emotions at once. Excitement, fear, love. She looked at me, now seeming brave and ready. She nodded and I took our first step forward in what seemed like forever.

**Maxon's POV (Sorry Aspen's ended so soon, he will have more to come!)**

I stood nervous at the end of the isle, listening to the music start and to see the guests stand for my beautiful wife to be. May walked out of the doors with a little white basket containing lilies; Carolina's flower. She scattered them perfectly on the floor and then followed Marlee, with a bouquet of lilies in her scarred hands. She smiled at me and I smiled back, hoping my nerves looked contained. I hadn't seen my beautiful dear in over a day. It seemed ridiculous but I missed her. I left a lily on her pillow with a small note to her last night. What kind of superstition is the groom not being allowed to see the bride before the wedding anyway? Marlee and May had reached their destinations and the wedding march sounded. I stood up a little taller and saw the large white doors open.

America walked out with her head down at first. She then looked up, first at the guests and she smiled at them. It took a moment for her to look at me, once she did it was like the whole earth had stopped. There were no camera's flashing, there wasn't even anyone in the seats before us. It was just us. I looked at her, she was more beautiful than she had ever looked. As she and Aspen hobbled a little, he stopped and kissed her cheek, and gave her away to me. Her scent radiated off of her skin and she looked at me with her piercing blue eyes. I couldn't help but say, "Hello, my dear." I faintly whispered it as she walked up to me. She whispered back in return, "Don't you start." With a large smile.

I couldn't help but smile in return. I took her hands and gently squeezed. She squeezed back in return and kept staring me in the eye. As the ceremony started, I know the both of us weren't actually listening, we said our vows and the whole time we just kept looking at each other. Our love was like gravity. The only thing keeping us bound to the earth. The second it was gone, we were lost, floating without a sense of direction.

We both said "I do," and when the man announced I may kiss her, she slowly put her palms on my neck and I reeled her in. I placed one hand on her back and the other on her neck just before I dipped her back. The only thing keeping her from falling were my arms. I placed my lips delicately on hers and we kissed, tenderly and full of passion and love. When we pulled back, the guests were all clapping and cheering. Grins spread over our faces and I pulled her up, kissing her again. We walked hand in hand out of the chapel to a little car that said just married. It seemed a little stereotypical but I knew it was what she wanted. We walked and as we left the building, little baby's breath flowers showered from above, decorating her hair. Once we got in the car, I pulled up the shade between the driver and us.

America laughed and draped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her back and held her close. "I love you so much, my dear. You look absolutely gorgeous. No one has ever looked remotely as pretty as you look today." She blushed at my words and I showered her in little kisses around her neck, nose, cheeks and lips. She giggled and ran her fingers through my hair. She lifted my face up with her gentle hands, "Maxon Schreave. I love you more." She dove in and pressed her mouth against mine; it was a little rough, nothing like we had ever done before. "I love you most." I breathed.

She kept her arms around me as I did her. Our noses brushed together and she said, "We just got married." She laughed and kissed my nose tip and exited the now stopped car. I followed after her, ready for a night to remember.


	8. Our Love was Timeless

_**So I have been running short of one-shots to write about. I need help writer's block freaking sucks. Like seriously. Help me! PM me, review, don't care just give me some ideas! Thanks again to all the good reviews, I love y'all! This one-shot is Maxon's point of view. (I crumple on the floor in fan girl mode) Okay so viewers, if I don't state the POV anymore, just know it is in Maxon's. Okay? Okay. (TFIOS MOMENT SORRY GIMME A SEC TO DIE) Maxon I love you, Augustus I love you. AHHHHHH TOO MANY FEELS AT ONCE. So this particular one-shot is a look into the future. Okay I am so lost here I am making up crap stories, don't judge me. Enjoy the one-shot! -J **_

_**P.S. I let America's dad live for this one. Couldn't help myself he is a cool cat. **_

_**P.P.S. Maxon's parents are dead... sorry.**_

I walked over to the white door that made a passage way between my room and the princess suite. A sigh involuntarily came out as I opened the door. America was standing in the middle of the room, she didn't seem to notice me. She was holding a swatch book for paint with Silvia as other workers came in with paint buckets, brushes, and tape. "Yes, the Royal Blue is the color I picked out, but I think we should mix a little bit of white, just a tiny bit to lighten it up, then it will be perfect." America suggested. Silvia nodded and walked over to the workers. I tiptoed behind her and placed my hands around her waist while kissing her neck all under a second. She squealed and put her arms on top of mine and we rocked back and forth for a second, "How is it coming, _my dear_?" I asked her.

Recently she had been allowing me to call her that, I guess since she knew we were official she felt better and knew that she was my only dear, my dearest. "Great, I ordered all white furniture with hints of gold on dresser knobs and the accents on the bed frame."

"I love it already," I said, "I have a surprise for you." I whispered against her neck. She turned around and looped her arms around my neck.  
"Oh yeah?" she said, her nose touching mine, "And what might that be?"

I kissed her nose and said, "Don't you know what a surprise it? I can't tell you. Come with me..." I led her by her hand down the stairs and around to the dining room. She giggled and asked, "What's going on?"

"Surprise." A voice said behind her. She turned around and let go of my hand, running towards the voice. She yelled, "DADDY!" When she reached him she collapsed in tears against him, and he held her, on the verge of tears himself. They held each other, and as they did it was obvious they had a special bond, something that no one but them could understand. She was saying things like, I missed you so much and I'm so glad you are here. He would respond with, "I know kitten, me too. Me too." After a couple of minutes of me standing awkwardly watching them, he motioned me over. I kept my hands behind my back and walked over, I stuck my right hand out to shake his hand but instead was greeted by a large hug. I stiffened a little, not used to a fatherly figure that cared about me, or at least pretended like he did. But I loosened up and he patted me on the back. Even though I was upset both of my parents had been lost, I was glad to be receiving such a wonderful family in return.

"Thank you so much Maxon, but dad are you here to just visit?" She asked, tucking herself and burying her head into his arm after I pulled back. "No sweetheart, I am actually here for work." She looked up with shock in her eyes and said, "What?"

"Maxon asked me to come work on paintings and portraits to replace the ones lost in rebel attacks. So I thought it might be a good time to come and sneak a little visit to you." He said with a broad smile and a kiss on his daughter's hair. There were little wrinkle lines on the corners of his eyes from smiling so much. He nodded to me and told America, "I got to get back to work, see you soon."

As he walked away, I looked at his tattered uniform, full of paint stains and his hair ruffled up already. He seemed so casual and relaxed. America looked at me, her crystals for eyes glittering at me. Her cheeks rosy and smile getting larger by the second, she walked to me and kissed me, "Thank you."

**Later that week**

"MAXON, GET READY IN THERE! I CAN HEAR YOUR SNORE WAKE UP!" a distant screech said. The door from the princess suite to my room opened and hit my wall with a bang. One of the guns from my wall fell off. I looked up to see America trying to put the gun back, but was failing miserably. She ended up setting it down on the ground and walking over to me. I quickly shut my eyes before she could see and I could only follow the sound of her footsteps. "Maxon." She shook my arm. "Maxon, wake up. My dad is doing our portrait in an hour and you need to get out of bed and get ready." She shook me harder. "Maxon, are you listening to me?"

I snapped my eyes open and grabbed her shoulders, bringing her on to my bed and flipping her underneath me faster than you could blink. She smiled under me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She leaned up to my face to kiss me, but as soon as our noses touched, she squeezed the pressure point in my neck and ran to her room yelling, "GET READY!"

I laughed and ran over to the door, but she locked it. I rattled and said, "Let me in America, I'm sorry." I leaned against the door, grinning. "Please let me in."

There was a pause before I heard a short, "No." I pressed my ear against the door and heard drawers opening and closing and then a knock on her door entering to the hallway. I sneaked outside of my room to see her maids waiting to assist her. They said, "Your Majesty, we are here to help you get ready." "Come in." She answered. I waved the maids away and held up a finger with a smile, motioning, _one second. _They all giggled and backed up. I opened the door to see America, her back to me looking out the window. She had her robe on and her hair in a long braid down her back. She turned around and when she saw me creeping into her room she squealed and ran. But she didn't run fast enough for me; I caught her and held her back against my chest. She tried wriggling out, but again didn't try too hard. I turned her around and kissed her long, "Good morning to you too." She said, breathless.

"Good morning." I turned on my heal and walked back to my room getting ready in my suit with all the medals. It had accents of lavender here and there, and it only took me 15 minutes to tame my hair, get dressed, and brush my teeth. I took my camera over to the princess' suite and tiptoed into the room. America's hair was being just finished being curled. Two little braids starting from either temple led back into a half-up half-down style. I snapped a picture of her through the mirror and she looked up and said, "Stop it, I'm not even ready yet, I look _horrendous_." She covered her eyes with her palms and I took another picture. She looked up from her hands with warning eyes and I set the camera down in her lap, and put my hands up.

As the maids started away on makeup, I said, "You don't look horrendous by the way. You look perfect. As always, my dear. Nothing can change that." Blood flowed to her cheeks giving her pale face a natural blush. When she finished that, she was put in a lavender gown. I turned away and walked to the window, trying to be a gentleman and give her privacy to change. The view from her balcony was amazing. It had an even better view of the gardens, and the city of Angeles beyond it.

"I'm ready, let's go." She came out in the lavender gown, it was a corset like fit on top, strapless, and puffed out like a ballroom dress at the waist. It was plain, but was jazzed up with purple gem stones in her ears, on her neck and wrist. "You are breathtaking my dear." I murmured, pulling her into a big hug. She hid herself in my chest and said, "You don't clean up too bad yourself. But," she looked up at me, "I still think you should be hanging with the chandelier's with that uniform on." We walked out of the room to meet Shalom. While there he had us pose, the traditional way. We stood next to each other for only a mere 20 minutes. My arm around her waist, and hers together in her lap. Then since it took so little time, he did one of me holding her in my arms, another of her arms looped around my neck and mine around her waist, leaning against each other. That was my favorite one, because in the photo, America had her eyes closed. She rested her head on my chest and I had mine on her head. We both looked so content and in love.

The picture was timeless, it captured our true emotions for each other. Our faces were full of love, happiness, joy, contentment, and peace. Our love for each other was forever timeless.


	9. A Birthday Song

_**Hey guys, thank you so much reviewers for all your support, especially piper is boss. You make my day every day! So here we go, another one shot. Whoop whoop! This one is once they are married in America's point of view. Shocker I know. So I wanna let you know that the song arms by Christina Perri is not mine, I'm just using it because it works so well with this whole entire life. Yeah pretty much. Here we go! -J **_

_**p.s. get ready for Daphne to do something craaaazy**_

Silvia and I had been planning for this day for weeks. At the palace it was cool and only slightly windy. Anywhere else in mid-august would be boiling hot and muggy. Tents were set up with tables and silverware and balloons in various shades of white and cream floated around the tables. A small stage for live music was set up and the food was being prepared as I went through the checklist.

This year as I looked around at the set-up, it was quite a smaller affair than I saw on the report last year. Maxon said he didn't want quite big party, so we invited some close friends and family and a few guests from other royal families.

Gifts of various shades and sizes sat on a table across from where Maxon and I would sit. Everyone else, including my family, would sit at different tables scattered around the gardens. Most of our guests flew in last night but a few still had to check in.

I wanted everything to be perfect, this is the one surprise I could give him. I walked back to my room to find Maxon still asleep in his bed. He was sleeping in for the first time since our honeymoon ended. It was nearly noon though and the party started at one. Sharp.

I walked over to his bedside and kneeled on the floor, and kissed his cheek. "Good morning. Did you sleep well birthday boy? I know you want to sleep more but the party starts in an hour." I asked while running my fingers through his mangy hair.

"Yes I slept very good. But five more minutes." he said before flipping himself face down into his pillow. He gripped the bed posts of his bed as I started pulling him by his feet off the bed. "Get. Out. Of. Bed!" I have a final tug before sending myself backwards. I landed at the foot of the bed and let out a fake whimper.

"America!" In no time he was out of bed, and by my side. I looked up with a devilish grin and flung my arms around him. I landed in his lap and he sat against the bed frame. He held me in his arms and I kissed his nose. "Gotcha" I said smiling. He shook his head and brought me closer to him.

"You are going to have to pay for that one!" He said with an evil smirk.

"And how do I do that, your highness?" I asked, flipping my hair off my shoulder. He leaned in and kissed me. We were a tangle of arms and legs, he lifted me off the ground and said. "That should do for your punishment but I still need my birthday present." He said, attempting to swoop in for another kiss. I put a finger to his lips and he looked at me, disappointed.

"And you will be receiving that later." I jumped out of his arms and said, "I have to go greet all the guests. I suggest you do the same." He sat down on our bed and I gave him one last smile before closing the door behind me.

I walked out to the gardens, where several guests had already shown up. Many of those guests came up to me and said thing along the lines of,

"The decor is marvelous!" "What type of flower is this?" "Did you design this yourself?"

An unfamiliar girl with dark blue eyes strolled up to me. She was wearing the same colored dress as I did; a white one. Though I had a light blue belt, she had a dark blue one. They both complimented our own eye colors. She smiled and curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness. We haven't met before but I am Daphne. Maxon's old friend." The ring in her voice had both pride but a little bit of jealousy.

"The pleasure is mine, Daphne. Have you enjoyed your stay here at the palace so far?" I asked, trying to make polite small talk with her.

"Oh yes, but on a different topic, have you seen Maxon around? I want to give him my own birthday wishes." She said, a little rudely might I add. I nodded and walked back to our room. Normally I wouldn't have let her see him personally, but I knew Maxon and her were friends. He had mentioned it before so I didn't see why not. I knocked before I entered and gave her a motion to stay here. She nodded as I entered. I left the door a crack open and walked in further. Maxon was putting on his tie and said, "Hello, my dear." He left his tie loose and greeted me with a kiss. I whispered, "You have a visitor." I gripped his hand and Daphne entered our room rather than wait for Maxon. We both stiffened a little, this room was for us. Not her.

Daphne cleared her throat, "May I talk to Maxon. Alone." It didn't sound like a question but more of a command. Maxon looked down at me and shook his head. I kissed his cheek and left the room. But didn't wander too far. I heard some muffled talking and then silence. Then Maxon was yelling. I rushed back to the room to see Maxon pushing Daphne away and she whined. "Maxon, I loved you FIRST!"

"What is going on here?" I asked. Lipstick the shade Daphne was wearing was on Maxon's lips. He rubbed it off and I sank a little.

"Nothing." Maxon said. "Daphne was just leaving." I walked over to Maxon and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I didn't jump to any conclusions though. Maxon had walked in on me and Aspen so I wasn't going to get mad. At least at him anyway.

Daphne held her head high and left the room. I turned around to Maxon, tears forming in my eyes. He shook his head and I walked into his open arms. I wrapped my arms up and around so my hands touched his shoulders. He rocked me back and forth and I felt the ache he must have felt when he saw me and Aspen. The burning in your heart that is unshakable. "Sit down." He led me to the bed and we laid back, me cradled in his arms, tears running down my cheeks.

"When I was little, you know I didn't have many friends. Daphne was one of them. She was the only person who truly understood me and even though we saw each other only 3 times a year every time we saw each other we would fall back into step with each other like we had never missed a beat. Last year for my birthday, she wanted me to convince my father to let her compete in the selection. Or take it away and have me marry her. I told her I couldn't do that. She left. Angry. I broke her heart. Then just now she told me it wasn't too late. She kissed me and I couldn't do it. It wasn't what it looked like, I swear. I love you, so much. More than you even know. I am sorry you had to find out about her like this. I'm sorry." He kissed my hair and I cuddled in to him.

We stood up and I said, "It's okay. Really it is." Even though it hurt to see him kissing another girl, I looked up at him and he leaned in, placing his head just above my neck. He kissed it tenderly and I leaned into his chest. We stood there for a minute. "It really is okay Maxon." He nodded and stayed silent, but I could feel his warm breath against my neck. He kissed again and I lifted his head up with my finger tips. His eyes were closed, and his head down. I looked up at him and he opened his eyes. I laced my arms around him and his around me. We kissed in the silence. "I am so sorry," he breathed on my lips. We kissed again and when I pulled back for a breath, "I understand. I really do. Let's go, you have guests waiting." He kissed me once more and then said, "Send them home. I would rather spend the day with you. Alone." He came in for another kiss but I made it quick.

"You know I can't do that." I whispered. He nodded and gave me his arm. We left to go to the gardens, leaving all the secrets behind.

_**Later that day**_

Maxon and I had just finished our lunch with the guests. It was Maxon's favorite, fettuccine Alfredo with grilled chicken and warm bread. He had his chair right up against mine, afraid I might change my mind. Afraid I wasn't going to forgive what happened earlier. We had walked into the party with grace, or at least Maxon did, and was given time for Maxon to open his gifts, speak to guests, and eat the meal.

I stood up from my chair and Maxon looked up at me and stood. I sat him down and smiled, "Wait here." I walked up to stage and the quartet left. I picked up my guitar from Carolina and strapped it around my shoulder. I walked to the microphone and said, "Maxon, my love, this past year with you has been unforgettable. This song is for you. I thought I loved you during the selection, but I have learned that my love for you got so much deeper and truer since then. I love you. Happy Birthday." The guests clapped respectively, as shocked about what I was about to do as Maxon was. He sat there with surprise in his smile but love in his eyes.

I breathed out and began singing along to my music,

_I never thought, that you would be the one, to hold my heart,_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start._

_You put your arms around me, and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._

_You put your arms around me, and I'm home._

_How many times, will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life, or if I'll drown._

_I hope that you see right through my walls,_

_I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling._

_I'll never let our love get so close,_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home..._

_You put your arms around me and I believe it's easier for you to let me go, _

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth, and I never opened up._

_I've never truly loved..._

_'Till you put your arms around me, and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._

I played my guitar through the hums and beats. And then finished the show,

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

I bowed my head and curtsied, as I always did after a performance. I looked up at Maxon, but he wasn't in his seat. My brows furrowed as I searched the crowd. I began to walk down the stairs when I saw him running towards me around the tents. I dropped the guitar and let him pick me up when he got to me. He twirled me around, my skirt flying out. I locked my arms around his neck and squealed. When he sat me down I asked, "Did you like it?" He engulfed me in a deep kiss, and dipped me backwards. A camera clicked in front of us but I didn't care, I actually wanted to remember this moment forever. He pulled me up and said, "I love it. Thank you. Did you write that for me?" I was kissed again and I smiled before I said, "Who else?"


	10. The Honeymoon

_** Bella: thank you so much for suggestions! I have had some writer's block lately so please everyone; give me suggestions and requests for scenes or different one-shots! Thanks again! And send your requests through PM or by Review**_

_**TotalBookNerd13 and TheDevilWearsWestwood: I agree and thank you!**_

_**Piper is Boss: And thank you so much for your support, it makes me feel so happy that people enjoy my writing! (Yay & blushes at your review)**_

_**Hey guys, so the next one-shot is for Bella, the honeymoon! ...okay so I am trying to make this work without it being awkward so please, please, please enjoy! OH! The POV is in Maxon's because we love him. A lot. And the King and Queen are alive. I don't know I didn't plan that, it just sort of happened... anyways, read on! :)**_

_**P.S. this scene is FOR TEENAGERS ONLY FOR SOME MATURE MATERIAL. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. **_

"My dear, we are finally here." I said. I lightly touched America's arm and rubbed it. She squeezed her eyes together even though they were already closed and said, "Really?" I laughed and kissed her cheek, "Yes, really."

Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the plane lights that recently turned on. Her eyelashes fluttered for a second and then she held out her arms, motioning for my to pick her up. I laughed again and swooped her into my arms like a feather. She cuddled against my chest and whispered, "I'm tired."

"Then go back to sleep, my dear." she let out a deep sigh and rested her head on my shoulder. "Okay." she responded. I carried her off the plane and into the airport. Several photographers and publicists were waiting, crowded around the gate to see us. They were all so loud, and in attempt to let my America rest, I raised a finger to lips around her legs and said, "Ssh." Looking down at her. She had a little smile on her face and went back to sleeping. The crowd was silent, and all you could hear were the occasional click of a camera or the snap from a video ending. I walked out of the gate, with several guards around me and America, and we headed to the awaiting car.

Once we got in, I set her down across the seat, with her head in my lap and her feet towards the door. Once the door shut to the limo, her eyes snapped open. A mischievous smile played across her face. She used one arm and pulled my head down to hers as she lifted her own up. Before our lips touched, our foreheads crashed into each other. She fell down laughing, and I pulled back and rubbed my forehead. "Owwwwww!" she whined playfully, bringing a hand to her face. We both shook with laughter, her head still in my lap. I leaned down slower than before and kissed her. The kiss ended all too soon when she pulled back, laughing again. When the tears left her eyes, she looked up at me and snorted. She quickly covered her mouth, her eyes wide. "I can not believe I just heard you snort!" I accused.

She sat up and I was a little sad she did but then she shrunk against the opposite window with a hand still on her mouth, laughing uncontrollably. "No you didn't! You did not hear a thing Maxon Schreave!" The car took off and she bumped against the passenger wall, banging her head. "Why me?" she moaned. I slid across the seat and stroked her hair, I laughed a little and daringly said, "Of all days to be so spazzy." She gasped and punched my arm playfully. She leaned back against me and said, "I can not believe you just said that. I am your wife _Maxon Calix Schreave_," she pointed at me, "I demand to be treated with respect." I tried to keep a straight face but let out a large laugh.

"You are so adorable when you are mad at me. I can not help but laugh. And when you call me by my full name." She scoffed playfully and looked at me with narrow eyes. I kissed her cheek and said, "I love you, my dear. America Schreave." I tested out the name and it was perfect. She laughed again and looked at me with her crystal blue eyes.

I loved that the two of us were more than just a couple, we were best friends. Being able to laugh with her and forget everything else was like a dream. She wrapped her thin arms around me. I noticed how pale her skin looked and made the bold move to say, "You look a little pasty."

She took her arms off from my waist and crossed them across her chest, looking out the window. She let out a little huff. "America, dear. I am so sorry, I was just joking. You know I was joking right? I love you, you are beautiful. Not pasty at all, it's just the lighting. You just have a lighter skin tone than most!" I pleaded, my hands pressed together as if I was begging for mercy. She shook her head once, not looking at me. "What will it take for your forgiveness, my queen?" I ran my hands along her shoulders and pressed my lips against her neck softly. She shrugged her shoulders a little and looked at me. "I won't let you off that easy, first calling me spazzy, then calling me pasty?!" she exclaimed.

"You won't let me off that easy?" I kissed behind her ear, "Then what must I do," I whispered on the back of her neck. She turned around and came no farther than a millimeter away from me. "The car stopped." She said softly.

I leaned in and when she said this I looked up at her and she smiled. The door opened and she was helped out by a guard. I let myself out and followed her into the little cozy cabin; covered in blankets of snow

She stopped and looked at the little cabin in the woods. It had little white Christmas lights still up even though it was February, which gave it a warming touch. I caught up and stood behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, "Do you like it?" I asked. She placed her hands on top of mine and turned her head. She lightly kissed me, on the cheek, and looked back into my eyes, "I love it." She began walking towards the door and scooped her off of her feet and carried her in. Two guards followed in behind us and she stiffened a little, obviously wanting them to leave. I set her down on a little white couch in front of the fireplace, which had a little flame in it already. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I do think you can leave now."

"Your majesty, pardon me, but the King told us we must stay with you at all times." He cleared his throat, as uncomfortable with the situation as I was. I sighed a little, of course father wanted to be in authority even when I was on my honeymoon. "I will deal with my father later but for now I am ordering you to just walk the perimeter of the cabin and watch there, with the other guards. I want a normal honeymoon." I said a little dryly. They nodded and left the cabin. When I turned around, America's cheeks were tomato red and she buried her face in the little blue throw pillow from the couch. I chuckled and walked around the couch. I plopped down and America bounced up a little and laughed. She crawled into my arms and said, "Do you want to know what I love, more than anything?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, playing with her fiery red hair. "Let's see, I love a lot things, but what I love the most?" She said, looking up at me, a playful grin came across her face. I leaned down, and for the second time tonight before I could kiss her she interrupts me and says something. "Hot chocolate." I look at her, confused and she repeated, "I love hot chocolate more than anything in the world." She got up from the sofa, laughing, and wandered around the cabin until she found the little kitchen. When I entered, I found her rummaging through cabinets, and she said, "AHA!" She pulled out a little bag of chocolate chips. I leaned against the counter and watched her; she grabbed a pan, put it on the stove, poured in the chocolate chips, got a spoon, stirred it around, poured in some milk, whisked it together, and then poured in two mugs, topped with whipped cream and mini marshmallows with some shredded chocolate for a gourmet look. She grabbed the cup and took a big drink. "Don't you want any?" she asked, looking up from her cup. I walked over to her and tasted the drink. I closed my eyes and said, "How?"

She laughed and kept drinking. "Secret Recipe." I set down my mug and walked over to her, I put protective arms around her and she set her mug down before I asked, "Every time I have tried to kiss you tonight you won't let me. Wh-" She grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me, she ran her hands from my cheeks into my hair and I used my hand on her back to bring her in closer. She took a deep breath in and said, "Because every time we tried, there was someone watching. I want moments like this to be personal, without some guard watching us making sure no one kills us when we kiss. I want to be a little private. Just a little." She nuzzled her nose into my neck, and she sounded ashamed of wanting privacy. "I get it, I do. I just get used to not having much privacy." She nodded and breathed in my neck.

"But we are alone now, my dear." I whispered playfully. She looked up at me with arched eyebrows and said, "Oh yeah?" I leaned in and kissed her neck, leaving a trail of kisses all the way to her mouth. She kissed me long and hard. Her lips were warm against mine from the cocoa and tasted sweet. I pressed her back against the fridge and she broke away laughing. "What?" I asked, a little confused to why she was laughing so hard. She caught her breath and looped her arms around my neck. "I find it funny that we were making out next to a fridge. You know in that fridge, is my motivation for life, remember?" She laughed hysterically again and this time I joined her. We fell on the ground laughing and she rested a head on my shoulder and sighed. I stood up and lifted her into my arms. She yawned and said, "I really am so tired Maxon." When she pulled her sleeves past her fingers, a large yell came from outside. We both stiffened and I turned around, looking out the window. Flashes of white light flickered and guards tried to keep what ever it was out. I turned right in the cabin and opened a safe room. Yes, I had a safe room installed just in case a moment like this happened.

America said, "What is going on Maxon?" I shook my head and set her down on the bed. Unlike the cots in the palace, this one had a large and rather comfortable king sized bed in it. She leaned back and rested her head on the pillow. "Probably some publicists; waiting to see some action for themselves." I said, raising my eyebrows. She raised hers in return and I sat on the bed next to her. I kissed her cheek, then her nose, then her lips. She sat up a little and helped me with my coat, I shrugged it off my back and tossed it to the floor along with my shoes and tie. She kicked off her heels and unbuttoned my shirt. She stared at my bare chest for a second before tracing her fingers randomly across it delicately. She sat up and I unzipped her gown. It slipped off along with my pants and we sat tangled in each other, almost nude.

I looked up at her, nervous. She looked at me nervously as well but nodded her head, and leaned in to kiss me. Our undergarments were put on the floor along with the rest of our clothes and I took her in. "You are so, so beautiful my dear. It is killing me." I looked in her eyes. She blushed a little before pulling me down on top of her. We kissed on and on, for what seemed like hours. Our hands were lost in each other's hair and I never felt so whole, so alive as I did here with my America. "I love you."

**Okay so that last bit was a tiny bit awkward to write but hey it was the honeymoon. Please send in requests for one shots. Writers block is so bad for me right now you have no idea. Thanks and review please! -J **


	11. birthday birthday

**So sorry guys I haven't updated in forever. Whoops. I have had writers block for new one shots until now. So I had been writing other stuff. Thanks for keeping up and understanding, enjoy and review! Please give review me ideas or suggestions for one shots so y'all don't have to wait as long. Read on~**

I sat in the women's room with Kriss, Celeste, and Elise. We all were sitting down mind I'm my our own business when Queen Amberly stood up from her little sofa and announced, "Ladies, next week is Maxon's 20th birthday. You will all have the challenge of having a birthday celebration planned out for him. Maxon will send someone home after this. He will also pick out his favorite party. Now, here are folders with more details and you will all have your own party. Here you go and good luck. Now if you will excuse me I am needed else where."

I left right after she did knowing if I had a week I needed to get planning in order to meet the deadline. I headed to my room and sat down in the little desk. I opened the folder and filled out a simple party form for planning. Colors: Blue Silver White Flowers: Orchids shimmering with blue sparkles Centerpieces: Clear vase with water and orchids. Pearls at the bottom of the case varying in shades of blue silver and white. Food: What was Maxon's favorite food? I stood up from my desk and went out of my room. I walked to Maxon's room and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." A faint voice said. I opened the door and Maxon smiled as he saw me. He dropped the files and papers he was holding on his desk and enveloped me in a bear hug. "Maxon-" I squeaked. Sometimes he forgot how strong he was. He loosened his grip and said, "Sorry. I'm stressed out right now and you are the exact person I wanted to see right now." His head hung low buried in my neck.

I lifted his chin up and said, "Me too. This whole birthday thing for you is stressful. I mean, only a week to plan it? That's crazy! Speaking of the party that's why I'm here. I need to know your favorite meal for the party. The ideal meal." "Fettucini Alfredo with grilled chicken and parmesan. Salad for the appetizer and a chocolate mousse cake for desert." He said with a proud smile on his face. He rested his arms around my waist and I responded, "You better make that the meal for my reception. Not anyone else's. It's mine. Like ear tugging."

He laughed and said, "Of course, my dear." I stayed in his arms for a minute, dreading having to go but said, "Maxon I have to get back to planning. See you later, okay?" He sighed and asked, "Do you want to go on a date? Soon. In the gardens next week. Promise me you will go." "I promise." I said with a smile on my face. He kissed me gently before I left his room. I walked back to my room, I was going to have the best reception. I had to. I was not going anywhere.

Today was Kriss's turn. Elise had gone two days ago and it was boring. The hall was dark, with black and red colored drapes and flowers. It looked a little like a funeral in my opinion. All that happened was dinner, Elise's birthday speech to Maxon and minimal dancing. Celeste's party last night was amazing. To be honest, everyone still had a small hangover except for Elise and Kriss. Even Maxon drank a lot and danced a lot.

Now it was Kriss's turn. The room was gorgeous. It looked a hell of a lot like a white wedding though. With hints of blue here and there. Blue was my color damn it. I don't really ever curse but my hatred for Kriss was growing by the minute. I was seated with the rest of the elite and the royal family. Maxon sat next to Kriss of course. The dinner was spaghetti and meatballs with a fruit cobbler dessert. Plain but tasty. Then ballroom dancing happened. Everyone danced for a while before Kriss walked up to the stage just as Maxon asked for a dance with me. I knew it was on purpose but whatever.

Kriss began speaking, "Maxon, happy birthday! I have loved every second here at the palace, with you. I love you. And I hope you choose me. Anyways, happy birthday and I hope you enjoy this celebration in your honor. May I have this dance?" He looked at me apologetically and walked to Kriss. I ended up getting some lemonade. Just hoping this horrible hangover will be over by tomorrow. I had a surprise ready for my party. I can't wait to see Maxon's face. Tomorrow he is mine.

Today is the day. Last night was fun, it would be hard to beat that party but I had to. I sent a note to Maxon saying to please wear a navy blue suit. I went to my closet and pulled out the silver dress. It was fitted at my chest and down to my waist but at my hips it puffed out like a ballgown and ended a bit above my knees. It had a navy blue belt. I wore pearl earrings and the necklace that looked like pearls were floating on my neck. I had minimal makeup on to make my eyes pop and my hair was in an elegant French twist. I left and walked to the great hall where the party would be.

I was the last person to be celebrating for Maxon's birthday. Earlier today I had placed a large white piano from my room on the little stage where the podium for speeches usually would be. Large balloons in my theme colors floated around the room. The tables were scattered around the dance floor with white table clothes, the centerpieces, and silver utensils. Plates were white with a silver band around the edge of the plate. The dance floor had scattered sparkles in the themed colors and little white lanterns were strung above the room for a more intimate setting. I wanted tonight to be beautiful but fun as well so I got a great DJ from my home town because I know she would play amazing and fun music.

The party was going to start in fifteen minutes. I set my sheet music on top of the piano and propped the microphone up on the piano where my mouth would be. I sat down and tested the microphone. I closed my eyes and warmed up my vocal cords. Not in the microphone but to myself.

"That's beautiful." A voice said. I spin around on the slippery piano bench and look at Maxon. Like I told him to do, he was wearing the navy blue suit that matched my party. I smiled and said, "That is just a vocal warm up. It's not beautiful." He shook his head smiling and put his hands in his pockets. "You are." He looked up at me with his chocolate brown eyes and a smile. I smiled back at him and walked off the stage.

"So. Where do I sit?" He asked. I didn't respond but just walked to the little table for Maxon and me. The king and queen had their own table for two and the elite all sa table for three together.. "Here it is," I said, gesturing to our table. He smiled and said, "Just for us?" I nodded and said, "I hope you don't mind. Honestly this is my party for you and I wanted to celebrate. With you. Not the rest of those girls."

"Why would I mind?" He asked with a little laugh. He then said something only I could hear, "Only you, America."

Guests started piling in and the elite rushed over to my table where Maxon and I were already seated. "Where are our chairs America?" Kriss asked with a curt voice. I smiled at her and pointed to a table across the room, "Over there." They all had there jaws open and stood in front of me. "What do you mean? The elite and Maxon were all supposed to sit with each other. It's the rules." Kriss barked. I shook my head and responded calmly, "No it's not. The rules were to manage seating. And that's what I did." They all huffed and walked to their very far away table.

Once they were far enough away Maxon and I erupted into contagious laughter. I swatted Maxon to try and pull ourselves together but it wouldn't stop. I leaned into Maxon and he laughed even harder. Once most of it subsided we wiped away our small tears of happiness and sighed. I looked around to make sure no one saw our fit and I met eyes with Queen Amberly and she smiled, her eyes glowing with joy. She turned away and sat with the King.

Once everyone was seated the meals were served. Maxon and I were first to be served and his eyes lit up, "I haven't had this meal in years. It's father's least favorite. How did you know?"

I snorted and said, "Um. You told me. Remember?" He looked up from his plate, his mouth already full of the pasta, "Oh yeah." He tried to say as politely as possible. He ended up looking like a goofball in the end anyways so we both laughed again. I loved how easy it was. To be his friend. To be in love with him. With Aspen it was hard, not just because of the sneaking around. With Maxon I felt like an open book.

He moaned and swallowed. "This is the best meal I have ever had. Maybe it's you." He said to himself. I blushed and kept eating. The dessert came later and the hall was buzzing. Everyone was talking comfortably and once all the food was cleared I excused myself from the table and walked over to the piano waiting for me. I sat down and the room quieted. I turned on the microphone and said, "Welcome. Happy birthday Maxon. Well I could go on and on for hours about Maxon and I but that's not why we are here today. Today you are TWENTY. Wow. Um, I don't really know what to say other than happy birthday and I hope you have an amazing day. You have been the greatest companion and friend I have ever had. I hope you enjoy my little gift to you. Happy birthday." I said awkwardly.

I looked into the crowd and saw Maxon smiling, his eyes twinkling. I blushed a little and took a deep breath in. I let my fingers play across the familiar tune and began singing,

"I never thought that you  
Would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around  
And you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me  
Change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life  
Or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me  
And I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you  
But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

You put your arms around me and im home."

I concluded the song with a deep breath and stood up. The room applauded me and I curtsied. I walked down the stairs and then made my way to my little table. Maxon was standing up and when I reached him he enveloped me in a large hug. I practically disappeared inside his arms and , "Thank you. I loved it. You know, you're the only one who gave me something. Among the elite that is. They all gave me birthday wishes but that was beautiful. Thank you." I pulled back and said, "Your welcome, want to dance?"

"You read my mind." Everyone was already dancing and Maxon pulled me to the middle of the room. We swayed to the slow song and I was depending on him to keep me standing. I had my head resting on his chest and my arms around his neck. He held me close with his arms around my waist and had his head low. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." He responded. "More than you even know my dear." I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until it came out when he responded.

Today Maxon would be announcing who is going home. And who won the celebration assignment. I got up from bed and my maids already had the bath drawn. They did my hair in a half up half down, pin straight. My make up was natural. I had a light green day dress on and brown heels. I walked down, nervous of what was about to come. I know I wasn't going home but I still couldn't help but think the worst.

I stood alongside the elite with Maxon in front of us. "I'm very sorry," he began, "Elise and Celeste. You both will be going home today. I have to pick a wife within the week and I need narrowed down as possible. I hope you understand I am truly sorry." He hugged them both and they left to their rooms to pack their bags I suppose.

"I will be choosing my wife in the next three days. Congratulations ladies." With that he turned away from us and walked away. I sighed and Kriss stepped in front of me. "How dare you. How dare you pull all of that last night. You have no chance with him. You are unstable not meant to be queen. I am. So don't get in my way." She said. She turned on her heel, literally, and I said, "Kriss. If I had no chance with Maxon then why am I still here?"

"You are here as a piece of entertainment. You filthy five. All you are here to do is to prove.a stupid point that any girl from any bloody caste can win." She took a step closer to me, an inch away from my face as she said, "You don't belong here. Go back to your stupid family. Go back to where you came from to your little poor family, rat." I didn't flinch as she insulted me but when she turned around Maxon stood there with a stone face.

"Maxon." She squealed. "What are you doing here? I thought you left..."

"I forgot to announce the winner of my birthday contest thing. It looks like that won't be necessary any more. Go pack your bags. Goodbye." He said coldly.

"Maxon. Please it wasn't what it looked like. Let me explain, Maxon, we were just joking around. Pure jokes right, America. America?" She pleaded.

"Why should I lie?" I asked. "You never did anything for me."

Maxon showed her the door and she pleaded and said, "Please Maxon I love you!" He shut the door and looked at me. I looked at him then buried my head in my hands. "Hey, why are you so upset?" I looked up with tears streaming down my cheeks. He wrapped protective arms around me and said, "Did you not want to be with me?" I laughed and shook my head still crying. "No, Maxon. These are happy tears. I love you so much." I cried and I kissed him and he returned the same passion. I could feel our cheeks press against each other, wet. He lifted me up and twirled me around the air. He set me down and said, "I love you so much."


	12. The Proposal

**Hello everyone. Today you are about to read my version of the proposal to America. It's a little sad but please enjoy and review!**

America's Pov

I was walking to the women's room for the usual Saturday obligation. While rounding a sharp corner I ran right in to King Clarkson. He grabbed me by the shoulders roughly, "I was looking for you," he said with a maniacal smile. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, I am already late for a day in the women's room. If you will excuse me I need to speak to Queen Amberly about an upcoming project." I said. My shoulders started hurting from his tight grip.

"Hmmm." He thought, "No. You are not excused. Come with me." He released his grip only to grab my arm and drag me somewhere. I didn't fuss, not wanting to make any of these matters any worse than what they were. Once we got into his study he tossed me on to a couch. I landed with a large thud on the leather sofa and a little "Oof." escaped my mouth.

"What you did in the report, I didn't like it. Not one bit. I could have you killed for your actions. Removing the castes that is a brave move and a stupid one. Now, girl," he spat, "Lean against that wall. Now." I stood up my legs already wobbling. I knew exactly what was about to happen. I braced myself and took a deep breath in as I leaned against the wooden wall for the support I knew I would need. The sound of a drawer opening and closing rang in the nearly silent room. His footsteps getting closer to me made my lip quiver. My eyes automatically shut as the large whip slashed my back. I cried out in pain and slid down the wall on to my knees. Tears rolled down my cheeks as he slashed again. And again. Again. Again. Again. Again. He tossed the whip on the floor by my feet and said, "You will never suggest anything like that again. And you mention this to no one. Got it?" I nodded weakly and he spat out, "Leave."

I struggled to stand but left the room as quickly as my barely functioning legs would take me. I wandered down the hall and made my way to my room. I could not tell anyone about this except for my maids. I would need their help cleaning the wound. It was worse than Maxon's back the night I had cleaned his back and it stung so bad. I hobbled through the door and my maids bright smiled washed off their faces as I turned around. They saw the blood and flesh torn on my back and laid me down on the bed. They called the doctor to come and he arrived with a similar silver box that Maxon had. They dressed the wound and bandaged it. I won't be able to wear open back dresses now, great. The bandages would show through any see through materials so I would have to wear solid dresses for quite some time.

"Miss, dinner is in 15 minutes." Lucy said. "We might be able to get you ready in time." I nodded and sat up weakly. They dressed me in a deep purple gown that came into a high collar on my neck. It looked very regal and did a good job in covering my back. My make up and hair was simple and I slid on nude heels before I walked out of the door. I arrived in the dining hall a little late but took my seat casually. I looked up from my soup bowl and the King gave me a menacing glare. I nodded and looked back at my bowl. The room was full of small talk between the elite, the queen, and Maxon. Thank goodness no one asked where I was all day. I stayed silent as well as the King.

The pain in my back was so agonizing I stood up early and excused myself from the table. Maxon stood up with me and I tried to rush to my room. Maxon was the last person I needed to see. Who knows what would happen if he found out about this. "America!" He called out. I ignored him and kept walking. He ran up to me and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him, his other hand against my back. I cried out in pain and shrunk away. He removed his hands from me and said, "What's wrong?" With a sad puppy look on his face. I shook my head and replied, "It is nothing."

I began to walk away but he caught up again. "Did I do something wrong? Why does it seem like you are avoiding me?" He said softly. A tear escaped my wet eyes and I knew he saw it. He wiped it away and said, "you can trust me." He placed his hands on my back again, reeling me in.

"Oww!" I exclaimed. "Just. Let me go. I'm fine." I insisted. I turned around and began walking again. I heard a gasp behind me and then, "No. NO!" He ran up to me and said, "Why are you lying to me America? There is blood coming through your dress. Tell me it isn't what I think."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I looked at him and bit my lip. "No," he repeated. He walked slowly to me as if I were asleep. He took my hand softly and led me to my room. He unzipped the dress but kept it on to cover the front of my body and took off the soiled bandages. I bowed my head in shame and turned around. I dared to look up and saw Maxon looking into my eyes, his face full of sadness, hatred, fear, and anger. He didn't say anything to me and called a doctor. He came up and said, "Lay down." He redid the bandages and told Maxon, "She needs rest. Moving around tonight made the cuts break open again. She must stay in bed. Back up. I will be here in the morning to check on the bandages." He left quickly.

Maxon moved to me and held my hand against his lips and then on his cheek. "I'm okay Maxon, really. Dont you dare go to your father because he might want you again. Or me. It won't do any good. Promise me you won't go to him. Please." I croaked out. He nodded and said, "I promise. I can't believe this happened to you. I thought I kept you safe from him. Just once I thought he couldn't hurt you." Tears brimmed his eyes as he continued, "I love you America, I am, so, proud, of you. I hope you know that my dear. I love you so much. How did I let this happen?"

I stroked his face and said, "Ssh, I'm fine, I am. I love you too Maxon. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but would boundary the night. I feel safe, like your dad can't hurt me when you're here."

"He is not my dad." He said grimly. His face did lighten a bit when he moved on and said, "It most definitely is not too much to ask. Of course I will stay." He kissed me so delicately on the forehead before I moved over a little to make room on my bed for him. He laid on top of the soft covers and held my hand. I then quickly fell into a deep sleep in moments.

Maxon POV

A small knock sounded on the door and I stood up as carefully as I could, not wanting to wake America up. It was 6 am and I hadn't slept all night. The door opened up and the doctor walked in with a box full of bandages and creams to heal the still fresh wound. He silently nodded his head at me and pulled out a large needle. He injected the serum into her arm and said, "This will keep her asleep while we clean the bandages. She will be in a lot of pain after this. I couldn't properly clean them before now because this medicine didn't come in til this morning. Like I said she will be in a great, great amount of pain. She will not be allowed to even get up out of bed for today and tomorrow. She will be fine by then but not completely healed."

I took in his words and thought about a million things all at once; what will I tell mother, the elite, and my father? Will she be okay? can I stay with her? To confirm I heard him I nodded at the doctor. He then proceeded in removing the bandages off of her back. Dried blood was caked on her back and the wounds were unbearable to see. I decided to head down to breakfast. It was very early so I had loads of time before anyone else got there. I ordered breakfast to bring to America and let the staff know that all meals were to be sent to her for the next two days.

By the time I had arranged her meal schedule and had gotten ready for my own breakfast, it was time to eat. Naturally I was the first in the dining hall along with my mother. My father was almost always the last one to arrive because of meetings and what not. I took a deep breath in and pulled out my mother's chair for her. I then sat in my own and didn't say anything.

"Maxon, darling, what's wrong? I can see it in your eyes. I am here for you. You know that right?" She asked. I looked at her and her eyes turned soft. "Please." She whispered.

"Last night I was talking to America and she was hurt." I said through right teeth. My mother put a delicate hand in my shoulder and said, "I am sure she is alright my dear," she said.

"But she's not! She is in her room having her back cleaned and treated right now. FATHER WHIPPED HER LAST NIGHT BECAUSE OF THE REPORT!" I exploded. I felt my mother's hand tense up and excused herself from the table. The rest of the elite walked in together chatting and giggling amongst themselves. They all curtsied and smiled flirtatiously at me. I nodded with a grim face and they all seemed disappointed but sat down. "Celeste, since you and America have gotten all buddy buddy lately, do you happen to know where she is?" Kriss said a little rudely. Celeste dropped her spoon, obviously frustrated and looked up at Kriss with a menacing glare and said, "Even if I did know why would I tell you?"

That shut Kriss right up and the room fell silent again. Kriss finally spoke up again after the few minutes of silence, "So, Maxon, do you know where America is? I'm worried about her." She said with a little sad face. I wiped off my mouth my napkin and responded, "She is quite alright, just a little sick." I quickly went back to my eggs Benedict and stood up from the table once I finished. I took a final swig of water and left the room. I entered the kitchen quite hastily and grabbed America's breakfast tray to deliver to her room. My footsteps against the cold marble were loud as I walked alone in the empty halls. At first I had trouble opening the door with a tray I'm my hands but managed after a couple tries.

"Hello?" A voice squeaked out. She sounded frightened and I peeked my head around the corner. A loud sigh was released from her and she smiled she saw it was just me. I set the tray down on her nightstand and sat down, taking her frail hand into mine. "Its just me. How are you doing?" I whispered.

"You don't have to whisper Maxon." She smiled, "It hurts. A lot. Could you grab me that little pill bottle over there?"

"Of course, anything else?"

"I see orange juice here that should be fine." I took a pill into my hands and noticed its rather largesse, almost the size of a penny! I shuddered a little and popped it I to her mouth following a sip of Orange juice. She looked pained when she swallowed it but smiled weakly again when she finished. "Thank you."

"Its the least I could do. Hey. Um. I don't know how to say this but my mom found out about your back. She asked me what was wrong this morning and I had to let it out. I don't think she will tell anyone, I hope bot, it's just-"

"Sssssh." She interrupted. "Its fine. Really. It's fine." My brows furrowed together a little but I tried to stay calm. I began to feed America and she closed her eyes and sighed after the first bite. "That tastes so good." She ate and I began to talk, I don't really remember what about but little things, memories, meetings, plans, the future. She just sat and listened, nodding to let me know she was still listening. "I know you have to stay in bed for today and tomorrow, but do you think you would be up for having dinner with me. Just me. And you. By the stars."

She smirked and said, "Like a date?" I laughed and replied "Yes."

"I would love to." She said, and then laughed. She quickly stopped, realizing all the movement is hurting her. But then she just smiled.

"What?" I chuckled. She lifted an arm and brushed my hair a little. Flipping it back and forth. "There." She said. "Now you don't look like a dork."

"Uh, excuse me?" I said. She tried to stifle a laugh but it just came out louder in a second. She covered her mouth and said, "Did that just come out of me?"

I began laughing then and we sat there laughing, breakfast long forgotten about. Once we got ourselves together she said, "Ooh! Go over to my piano and lift the bench up. In there you will see a black deck of cards. Grab it." I did as she commandeered brought her the little black box of cards. She opened it and instead of a pile of cards falling out, a little pin did. "I brought this on case I actually did end up liking you. I did, so here you go. It was my great great grandma's pin. This particular pin was given to her by her husband who said it was a symbol of love. It has been passed down to the girl of the family every generation. I was going to give it to my husband as a wedding gift. But I think even if we don't get married, you deserve it. You weren't my first love, but my first true love."

The pin was two little silver doves flying together. I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. "I love you, America." I leaned down and gently pressed my lips against hers. I wiped away her tears and then pinned it to my jacket. "Thank you. No one has given me something. I mean Kriss gave me a card but. This means a lot to me. Thank you." I said. She beamed at me and said, "You are so welcome. I have to get some rest know the pill is kicking in but I'm glad you like it. Goodbye." I kissed her again and said, "Wait. Don't fall asleep quite yet. I know I can't end the selection right now but let me give you an advanced notice." I pulled the little ring out of my suit jacket and knelt in one knee.

"America Singer, before the selection I had a life, but it didn't have love. So I might as well not have been living. When you came to life, you were what made all of the happiness I have now. You know I always thought of this palace as home. But now that I think about it, home is anywhere with the person you love. And that's you America. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Tears flooded her cheeks and she nodded, unable to speak. I slid the ring on her finger and kissed it.

I crawled into the little space between her and the edge of the bed and kissed her. She took a closer look at the golden ring with our birthstones and whispered, "Yes."


End file.
